Cole's memory
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Jay and Cole go on a mission. It ends diasatorously. Will the ninja get over what happened? How long will it take of they do? Complete story.


** Yay! My first Ninjago one. No romance at all because I hate Nya and I'm not LLOYD! It will center on my favorite ninjas: Cole and Jay. Okay, I don't know the four armed generals name, so tell me in review, only one person, okay? First person to read it.**

Cole's POV

He should have taken that day off. But honestly, he was a _ninja_. He had to help his friends, even if he had a little fever. So far, only Jay knew. This was good, because they were working in partners, trying to corner Garmadon's skeletons. Jay was looking at the clouds, not shutting up about wings and how he would try to make them and stuff. "Jay, there!" He whispered. Rocky flipped him off onto a branch, so did Jay's dragon. Reaching for his scythe, Cole yawned. Jay was now quiet, thank goodness. They flipped down onto the ground weapons ready. Cole grabbed a piece of rope, and handed one end to Jay. As stupid as it felt, they just ran around the skeletons a couple of times, and they were caught. The skeletons, not the ninja. _This is too easy. Where are the others? Why were the skeletons so easy? Because it's a trap!_ "

Jay! It's a trap!"

"Oh, now you realize that?"

_What?_ Then he saw it. Almost 500 skeletons, and their four-armed general, Bone.

"Hey, Cole, do you feel like you just wanna spin around in the _beautiful _sunlight than look at these _ugly_ skeletons?" Jay asked innocently. Cole face palmed himself.

"Real subtle, Jay. But yes, I do."

NINJAGO!

Too bad Bone'd hidden himself away in the shadows, so the ninja assumed he was one of the many bones. Wrong.

Bone threw his knives with accuracy, hitting the ninjas twice. Leaving them for dead, he drove off.

Jay's POV

Inventor one-o-one: Always know first aid. Okay, he might not know knife wounds as well, but he knew basic first aid. Numero uno: take out whatever hit you or them, check. Put pressure on it, check. Then, weakly, he went to Cole. _Oh, gosh, I left him too long!_ But Cole's chest still rose and fell, faintly. Well, now or never. He called the Falcon, who called Zane, who got Kai, who got Nya, who got Sensei Wu, who flew the Bounty over there. Thank goodness for Sensei. They took Cole up, and Jay. But Jay didn't feel as bad, considering he'd gotten them out earlier. What he didn't realize is that he was oozing semi small amounts of blood, which when he went to sleep, would double.

Kai's POV

He should've been there, then maybe Cole wouldn't have died. Yeah, that's right, Cole died of blood loss, and blood poisoning. _Those stupid bladed were poisoned!_ They hadn't told Jay, who'd fallen asleep. _Wait, he got hit too, he probably_ _got poisoned too!_ Kai wen to where the ninja's slept, and saw Jay. _Wait, it's too quiet. He's not sleep talking!_ Kai woke Jay up, and Jay frowned.

"Kai, why'd you wake me up? How's Cole? How's Zane? How's Nya? How are you? Did we get Bone? Did you guys get Bone? Why won't you answer me? Kai, you okay?"

*Flashback*

_Lightning mouth. That's what Cole'd said when Jay'd been named ninja of lightning. "More like the ninja of lightning mouths." "Hey! You're still black. Goth man!"_

*Flashback ended*

"Kai?"

"Jay, Cole died. And… I think you were poisoned like him."

"Wait, Cole's dead? But he was breathing!"

"Not so loud! Nya and Zane don't know yet."  
"Cole…how? Blood loss? Poisoning? Shock? Stroke? Heart attack?

Yep. Cole was good with that nickname.

"Poisoning,"

"Oh,"

"Jay, drink this, and the poison'll go away."

"Wait, how'd Cole die if we had this? You did give him some? Right?"

"Yeah, we were too late." _Just like when we found you guys._

Jay obediently drank it.

"Hey, Kai, can i…tell his dad?"

Oh, crap. They hadn't thought of Cole's dad.

"Only if you heal, then _we'll_ tell him, okay?"

"Alright, I think you should tell Nya and Zane now, so I can actually sleep."

Epilogue Jay's POV

We told his father, me and Kai. His dad was really sad. Then when we went to the Bounty, Cole's body was gone, somewhere in the ground, I guess. We out his Scythe of Quakes on his bunk, then pulled the sheet over it, almost like someone would sleep there tonight, even though no one ever will take his place. I was there, staring at that bunk, when Sensei Wu came in.

"It was not your fault, Jay."

"I should have been faster or better."

"Then become that so you can protect those who still live. Remember though, your only human." Then he left. I know we'll never get a replacement for him. Live does go on, and so do we

**Alright, it was kind of bad. The end.**


End file.
